Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A media-broadcast system (MBS) may be configured to generate and broadcast a media stream to an end-user device (e.g., a television set-top box) for presentation to an end-user.
For a variety of reasons, an MBS may not operate properly. In view of this, it may be desired to have two different MBSs capable of operating in the same or similar manners. With this redundancy-type arrangement, if a first (i.e., primary) MBS stops operating properly, a second (i.e., backup) MBS may take over and operate in place of the first MBS.